The fear of clowns
by pieandcoffee
Summary: An explanation why Booth fears/hates clowns


**Hello, I´m new here and this is my first attempt to write a story , so I tried a one-shot. Also I´m from Germany, so my English isn´t so good. So please be nice ;-) I wrote this story, because the story Booth will tell in this one happened to me in reality, so I share the hate of clowns with him ;-)**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**and : unfortunately: I don´t own Bones **

The fear of clowns

Dr. Brennan switched her computer off and grabbed her coat. She was looking forward to go to the circus with her partner and friend FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and his son Parker. The previous day Booth asked her to come with them. At first she wouldn´t want to, but he used his charm smile against her and she finally agreed. As soon as she was out the door, Parker came running for her and huged her leg.

"Dr. Bones, Dr. Bones I´m so happy you´re coming with us"

"Hello Parker, I was really looking forward to go with you to the circus, too." she said ruffling his hair and looked up at his father. "Hi Booth."

"Hey Bones, you´re ready?"

"Of course, let´s go."

The three of them went out the Jeffersonian and went to Booth´s car.

While Parker spoke very enthusiastically about what they would see at the circus, Brennan and Booth looked amused at each other from time to time and smiled. Suddenly when Parker said he was looking forward to see the clowns, Booth immediately frowned. Brennan noticed the change in his mood and smiled.

"What?" Booth asked and looked at her.

"Coulrophobia." she answered amused.

"What´s clorophoria?" Parker asked

"Coulrophobia. That´s the fear of clowns." Brennan answered and Booth looked at her embarrassed.

"Why would someone have a fear of clowns?" Parker asked. "They´re funny!"

"I don´t know Parker, but perhaps because it´s not logical for people to be happy and funny all the time, like clowns are, and that might be scaring for some people." she said and smiled at Booth, who was gripping the steering wheel a little bit tighter.

"I think that´s a stupid fear." Parker said.

Just then they arrived at the parking lot. After they entered, Parker ran straight to the caves of the animals to look at them.

"Thank you Bones, now I´m feeling so much better, when Parker thinks the fear of clowns is stupid! Besides, I don´t fear clowns, I hate them. Okay?"

"Why are you so embarrassed Booth? More people are afraid of clowns,

"I´m not afraid, Bones, I….."

"You´re not afraid of what, daddy?" Parker asked, as they got to him.

"Ehm, nothing Parker, I don´t fear……."

"Your dad doesn´t like clowns."

"Bones!"

"What Booth, it´s the truth, you hate them, you just said so yourself."

"Bones!"

Parker looked at them and finally asked:

"Why do you hate them daddy?"

"I don´t …… Okay I´ll tell you why, but both of you have to promise me not to laugh. Okay?"

Brennan looked from Booth to Parker and back at Booth. Parker looked intensive at his father and finally both of them answered

"I promise!"

Then Booth started to tell: "When I was your age, Parker, my dad went to the circus with me. There was this little elephant, a baby elephant and this clown who performed his show and finally asked children from the audience to come for a ride on the elephant. Jared pushed me and I had to go because everyone thought I wanted to. But I didn´t, you know. So this clown took me and sat me on the elephant. The elephant didn´t want that and shook me of his back and I felt, but before I felt on the ground, the clown caught me and set me back on the elephant which shook me of again. So like I said, I was 6 and scared and began to cry, but the clown laughed his a$$ off….. Sorry Parker, that's a bad phrase….so the clown laughed and found it really funny, like the audience, but I finally ran up to my dad, crying and wanted nothing more than to go home. Which we did, but since that childhood experience I hate clowns. You´re happy now?" He asked very embarrassed.

"Oh, now I understand. It´s very mean to humiliate a child like that." Brennan answered and touched his forearm. Booth looked at her and relaxed immediately.

Parker just stood there, thinking, looking at Booth, when a clown went by, tickled Parker and said: "Hi kiddo, enjoy the show!"

Parker turned to face the clown, balled his little hand into a fist and said: "Don´t you dare tickle me again or ever scare my dad! I don´t fear you, you know!"

The clown looked irritated at the little boy and left.

Parker turned to look at his dad again and said: "You know daddy, I think I understand. Clowns aren´t always funny, I think I hate them, too."

Brennan and Booth laughed and the three of them left the circus and went to the zoo instead, to watch only the animals.

THE END


End file.
